psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Executive Motion
"Executive Motion" is the first strip of the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt in Manga Strip special. Plot The strip starts in darkness, with Panty moaning. It is later revealed that the Anarchy sisters are aboard a cluttered plane. Panty complains the seats are too cramped, while Stocking assures her it's because they're in Economy Class, but unlike Panty, she actually enjoys that sense of contempt and oppression. Panty asks Stocking why are they sitting among peons, when they are supposed to be A-class celebrities. Stocking says it's probably Garterbelt's fault, while Chuck pops out of nowhere. Upon spotting a stewardess, Panty demands her to find them better seats, but the stewardess states the seating arrangements are final. However, Panty and Stocking stand up and assure they'll be moving to Business Class. The Anarchy sisters are both surprised to see that everyone in the Business Class is working. Panty says she feels sick, since you are supposed to have a good time on airplanes, but proceeds to give one of the businessmen a blow job anyway. Meanwhile, Stocking asks the stewardesses, who tell the angels to return to their seats, where is the best cabin. Panty and Stocking beat the stewardesses and steal their uniforms, assuming the uniforms will get them anywhere on the plane. The sisters move on to First Class, and soon realise that there is a party going on in there, complete with alcohol and disco balls. The angels are ecstatic and grab themselves some alcoholic drinks. They later proceed to step on a table and strip out of their uniforms. The sisters start having sex with multiple men. Not long after, Garterbelt calls Panty, asking her if their infiltration plan was a success. He proceeds to explain they were supposed to be hunting an airborne ghost, and that those cabins are mere illusions. Panty throws away her cellphone, while Stocking orders the guy she is having sex with to do anal with her instead. The guy refuses, and in anger, Stocking chops off his penis with her katana. The guy explodes, making Stocking realise that they were, in fact, Ghosts. The men get together and combine into a huge mass called Taurine 10,000. Panty is confused, asking where the dicks went and assuring she had gotten six of them at once. However, she soon realises they where ghosts all long and transforms her panties into Backlace. The angels tell the ghost playtime is over, and Panty, after the ghost attacks, shoots her gun, but misses and hits the airplane window instead. The wall breaks, causing the ghost to separate and everyone to be absorbed by the air current. Meanwhile, Chuck is among the airplane's pilots, who tell Chuck he can't pilot the plane since he is just a dumb dog. The plane keeps crashing, but the angels manage to grab on onto the plane's wing. Panty keeps shooting the ghosts, however, the ghost combines onto one again and grows wings, assuring they got a deadline to meet, or else, Human Resources are going to have it's head. Panty shoots the ghost several times, making it explode, leaving one heaven coin behind. Back on the plane, Chuck tells the Anarchy sisters the pilots are all dead. The plane starts losing altitude, while Panty calls Garterbelt and tells him the plane is going down. Garterbelt orders them to save all the civilians aboard the plane, manipulating the dead pilot's nervous system. Panty starts riding the pilot, resulting in her controlling the plane by working the pilot's laver. Garterbelt tells Panty to try and land the plane on the mayor's helipad. Meanwhile, in Corset's office, Kneesocks is seen delivering his important paperwork. The former soon notices the plane crashing down and screams. Trivia * In Japanese, the word "ero" is slang for "slutty", and is used as a conjugation (ex. "ero angels" means "slutty angels"). In the panel where Corset screams, he says "Holy shit! Ero-rists!", which is a pun on the word terrorists, and a possible reference to 9/11. Category:Chapters